Gato Negro
by Izu McKeltar
Summary: Han pasado 2 años de la muerto de Kaworu, ¿Que ha pasado con Shinji? Los misterios han aumentado, Shinji no es quien creía que era, una visita inesperada hará que Shinji se plantee la verdad sobre su existencia y unas llaves que todos quieren.
1. La habitacion

Ya han pasado dos años de la muerte de Kaworu Nagisa.

…**::En la escuela::…**

**Hikari**: Toji, Kensuke!

**Kensuke**: Hola, Hikari.

**Toji**: Buenas.

**Hikari**: Buenas. ¿Otra vez Shinji no viene?

Habían pasado muchas cosas los últimos dos años, después de la muerte del decimoséptimo ángel, Tokio 3 empezó a reconstruir-se de una manera muy rápida, se levanto un museo… y la aislación de Shinji del mundo

El mueso en honor a la guerra vencida por los humanos contra los ángeles, allí, descansaban los EVA, habían estatuas sobre las personas que formaron NERV, de sus pilotos excepto de uno, replicas pequeñas de los ángeles, una réplica de MAGI, una tienda de regalos donde te podías llevar a un muñeco, un juguete, chucherías, incluso un videojuego para que conectado a una consola tú te sintieses piloto de un EVA o, al contrario, un ángel de la destrucción. Aquello que fue una guerra en el pasado, ahora era nada más que una atracción turística en el presente.

**Misato:** Ey! Chicos, a clase ya, Maya se enfadara si no llegáis pronto. ¿Cómo va tu prótesis Suzuhara?

**Toji**: Bien, ya puedo correr de nuevo, aunque el médico me ha dicho que no me debo forzar.

**Misato**: me alegro, siento que te pasara esto por culpa de NERV

**Toji: **No pasa nada, al menos mi hermana se recuperó.

Misato le empezó a despeinar a despeinar y mientras se marchaba le dijo algo que mucha gente ya le habia dicho.

**Misato:** que buen hermano eres.

**Kensuke: **Toji! Vamos, no nos hagas esperar ni a mí ni a tu novia.

Tanto Toji como Hikari se pusieron rojos y Kensuke se reía de ellos..

…::En casa de Misato y Shinji::..

_Shinji, tienes comida en la nevera, Pen Pen ya ha comido, me he ido a la escuela, si necesitas algo llámame. _

_Rei nos ha invitado al museo, si quieres ir allí tú solo o con alguien, adelante. _

_Hasta después. Cuídate_

Misato

Shinji acababa de levantarse, llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros y una camiseta roja y se dirigía hacia el salón, allí, vio otra nota de Misato.

**Shinji**: …

Shinji Ikari, ex piloto del EVA-01, quien fue abandonado por su padre cuando su madre murió, 10 años después fue llamado por este para que fuese piloto de un robot en una guerra contra ángeles, hirió a un amigo, mató a la persona que dijo que le amaba, Kaworu Nagisa. Aquella muerte, la de Nagisa, fue la que más le hizo daño, Shinji se había enamorado de él, pero aquella persona, no, ni era una persona, era un ángel, Tabris, el ángel de la libre elección, había decidido morir para salvar a la humanidad, salvar a Shinji, ahora que los humanos habían ganado, se pensaban que eran los amos y señores del cielo y la tierra, construyeron un museo, allí, pusieron la estatua de su amado junto a los demás ángeles, pero… Shinji lo sabía, sabía que Kaworu no era malo, simplemente lo habían utilizado, alguien lo había utilizado.

Shinji, fue a la nevera, se preparó su desayuno y, después de tomárselo, se acerco a un armario, cogió una figurita de arcilla, un pincel, colores y se fue a su habitación, allí residían más figuritas, junto a una maqueta de Tokio 3. L figurita, a pinceladas de Shinji empezó a obtener color, cada vez se parecía más a aquella persona. Shinji esbozó una sonrisa mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

**Shinji**: Kaworu…

Siguió pintando, una trazada naranja, una trazada gris, una trazada blanca, una trazada negra, una trazada por allí y otra por allá, la figurita empezaba a tomar forma, cada vez que el pincel rozaba la figurita, esta se parecía más a las figuritas que habían en el estante de la esquina, todas igual, todas la misma persona, todas el mismo ser, solamente una figurita no era igual, pues estaba cogida de la mano de otra, era una figurita especial, era la figurita de Kaworu cogiendo de la mano a Shinji. De pronto, Shinji empezó a llorar, hacía tiempo que su amigo, su amado, la persona más importante en su vida, quien le dijo que era merecedor de ser amado, había muerto, muerto en sus propias manos, Shinji lloro, lloro y lloro, lloro tanto, que calló dormido, en un largo y profundo sueño, pero mientras lloraba, nadie se percato del ser, que miraba desde el exterior de la ventana de la habitación, al desolado Shinji.


	2. El museo

Aqui el segundo capitulo!

Las frases subrayadas son algo así como frases que solo escucha Shinji por ser importate y Rei por ser lo que es.

* * *

**Misato: ¡**Shinji! ¡Shinji!

**Shinji: **¿…?

Misato movía suavemente a Shinji para despertarlo, este, abrió los ojos poco a poco. En cuanto sus ojos se abrieron, se separó con urgencia de Misato. Shinji, que ahora ya no confiaba en nadie, no se dejaba tocar, no hablaba, era como un niño autista, se había vuelto así a causa de la muerte de Kaworu.

**Misato: **Shinji, tranquilo, tranquilo…

Misato decía suavemente para que Shinji se tranquilizara pero él no podía, solo jadeaba, asustado, asustado del mundo, el mundo que le había maltratado, e mismo mundo que le hizo conocer a un ángel, a _**SU**_ ángel, el ángel que mato con mis manos, las manos que destruyeron a Kaworu… Shinji se levantó pero miraba fijamente a Misato, la miraba a la defensiva. Misato tuvo el presentimiento que si ahora decía algo, Shinji lo pasaría mal y se pondría a llorar, como aquella vez… poco después de que Shinji… a Tabris. Misato se levantó mientras un suspiro salía de sus labios, Shinji se tensó aún más, Misato salió de la habitación.

**Misato: **Rei me ha dado ya las entradas del museo, están encima de la mesa de la cocina.

Shinji se relajó.

…::En el Museo::…

Shinji contemplaba, con ojos llenos de dolor, todas las figuras que había, tantos y tan dolorosos recuerdos abarcaban su mente. Llego a donde estaban los EVAs, allí, en medio, el EVA-01, el EVA que piloto durante la guerra, el EVA que le hizo conocer a gente importante… ¿importante? Si este EVA fue el causante de la muerte de _**SU**_ ángel, Tabris… pero también le dio la oportunidad de sentirse útil, de conocer la efímera felicidad…

Shinji siguió caminando, mirando todo lo que le rodeaba, llegó a las figuras de los pilotos… aparecían pequeñas placas con sus nombres: Rei Ayanami, piloto del EVA-00, primera niña. Nació el 14 de septiembre de 2001; Asuka Langley Soryu, piloto del EVA-02, segunda niña. Nació el 4 de diciembre de 2001; Shinji Ikari, piloto del EVA-01, tercer niño. Nació le 6 de junio de 2001; Toji Suzuhara, piloto del EVA-03, cuarto niño. Nació el 26 de diciembre de 2001.

Allí quedaban los pilotos, nadie echaba a faltar al quinto, nadie excepto Shinji. Él sabía que Misato, su padre y los demás de NERV no pondrían a un ángel como niño elegido.

Shinji rió amargamente en su interior.

Fue a ver a los ángeles, sabía que al llegar a último, podría ponerse a llorar, es más, sabía que lloraría… pero se encamino hacia la sala de los ángeles, y mientras pasaba, recordó que los dos primeros ángeles no tenían escultura, solo había una placa, pero leyó cada uno de sus nombres y la información de la placa:

Adán: solo se sabe que es un gigante de luz de cuatro alas. Primer ángel, descubierto en la Antártida.

Lilith: solo se sabe que no tiene piernas y su cara tiene una máscara con siete ojos. Segundo ángel, descubierto en Japón.

Sachiel: Primero en atacar Tokio 3. Tercer ángel. Derrotado por EVA-01 en modo berserk.

Shamshel: segundo en atacar. Cuarto ángel. Derrotado por EVA-01.

Ramiel: tercero en atacar. Quinto ángel. Derrotado por EVA-00 y EVA-01.

Gaghiel: cuarto en atacar, atacó en el océano Pacifico. Sexto ángel. Derrotado por el EVA-02 a manos de Shinji Ikari y Asuka Langley Soryu.

Israfel: quinto en atacar. Se parte en dos. Séptimo ángel. Derrotado por EVA-01 y EVA-02.

Sandalphon: No llegó a atacar más que a la unidad 02. Octavo ángel. Se descubrió en estado embrionario en un monte. Destruido por el refrigerante del traje D-Type del EVA-02.

Matariel: sexto en atacar. Noveno ángel. Destruido por el EVA 00, el EVA-01 y el EVA-02

Sahaquiel: séptimo en atacar. Décimo ángel. Derrotado por los tres EVAs.

Iruel: octavo en atacar. Undécimo ángel. Atacó NERV directamente. Derrotado por destrucción.

Leliel: noveno en atacar. Duodécimo ángel. Derrotado por el EVA-01 modo Berserk.

Un recuerdo surgió de su mente, cuando el ángel, el llamado Leliel, hizo que el EVA-01 entrase dentro del Mar de Dirac, donde Shinji pudo reflexionar sobre lo que piensan cada uno de los que conocía junto a lo que pensaba de él mismo y también pudo ver a su madre.

Siguió caminando.

Bardiel: el décimo en atacar. Decimotercer ángel que se sirvió del EVA-03 para atacar. Derrotado por EVA-01 en modo Berserk forzado.

Zaruel: el undécimo en atacar. Decimocuarto ángel. Derrotado por EVA-01 en modo Berserk.

Arael: el duodécimo en atacar. Decimoquinto ángel. Derrotado por la Lanza de Longinus.

Armisael: el decimotercero en atacar. Decimosexto ángel. Derrotado por el EVA-00.

Tabris: No atacó. Decimoséptimo ángel. Derrotado por el EVA-01.

Shinji miró la placa, luego la estatua de Kaworu, Shinji no paraba de mirar la estatua, la estatua que él hizo para el museo, pues solo él había pasado más tiempo con él y solo él podría ponerle vida a la estatua, no una vida de verdad, pero si una vida hecha de los recuerdos de Shinji con él. Shinji dejó de mirar la estatua cuando una conocida voz sonó.

**Voz conocida**: ¿Shinji? ¿Eres tú?

Shinji se giró a la voz, pero solo vio a una chica y a una mujer mayor. Pensó que era su subconsciente, que al mirar la estatua, hizo sonar su voz, la voz de Kaworu.

**Chica**: Mama, me gusta este ángel.

**Mujer**: ¿Por qué?

**Chica**: No parece que fuese malvado, su mirada es triste aunque este sonriendo.

Shinji miró a la chica con atención, ¿cómo sabía ella de la mirada triste?, ¿cómo sabia ella que sonreía?, ¿cómo sabía ella que no era malo?, aquella chica solo tendría quince años.

**Mujer**: pero no hay que olvidar que nos podría a ver destruido.

**Chica:** No podría, en la placa dice que no llego a atacar.

Shinji rió en su interior mientras sonreía, la chica, al menos, creía que Kaworu no era del odo malvado.

**Chica: **Aparte, él parece que mira a ese chico.

La chica señaló a la estatua de Shinji.

**Mujer: ¿**tú como sabes eso, Etsuko?

**Etsuko: **Porque él me lo dijo. ¿No es así, Shinji?

**Shinji: …**eh?

Shinji paró de sonreír, la chica… sabia su nombre, ¿Cómo que "él" se lo dijo?

**Mujer: **Hija, no deberías de decir cosas sin sentido. ¿Cómo te lo va a decir si esta muerto?

**Etsuko: **Mama, hay cosas que solo algunos conocen.

**Mujer: **Desde que eres pequeña decías cosas como que si ángeles, que si peleas entre gigantes, que si destrucción, que si un tal Kaworu, que si un tal SEELE, que si no se qué, que si no se cuanto. Deberías parar de decir estas cosas tan raras.

**Shinji: **¿Kaworu?... Has dicho… ¿Kaworu?

**Mujer: **si, decía no se que de un Kaworu…

**Etsuko: **Kaworu, Kaworu Nagisa… él me dijo su nombre.

Etsuko señaló la estatua de Tabris. Shinji miró a la chica sorprendido, solo… solo aquellos que eran de NERV, aquellos que habían conocido en persona a Tabris conocían su nombre, el nombre humano del ángel. Aquella chica, aquella chica sabía algo.

**Rei: **Shinji…

**Etsuko: **Hola de nuevo, Rei… ¿o debería decir... portadora del alma de Lilith?

**Shinji: **¿Qué has dicho?

**Etsuko:** ¿eh? No he dicho nada.

**Shinji: **has dicho algo de Rei…

**Mujer: **no, no ha dicho nada de "Rei"

Entonces sonó por todo el museo que se cerraría en 5 minutos y que se tendrían que ir ya.

…::En casa de Misato::…

**Misato: **¡Shinji! ¡Por fin! Por fin vuelves a decir palabras.

**Shinji: **¿Qué?

**Misato: **Pues eso, ya no eres como antes, me lo ha dicho Rei, ¡has dicho más cosas que Nagisa, o Kaworu, o Tabris!

**Shinji: **Me voy a mi habitación.

…::En la habitación::…

**Kaworu: **Hola, amigo, hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

Shinji quedo congelado cuando vio a Kaworu en la ventana, sentado, mirándole mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Shinji corrió hacia él desde la puerta llorando.

**Shinji: **Kaworuuuuuuuuuuu!


	3. El encuentro con el ángel

Hola a tods! me gustaría que supieseis que aquellos que no tengan una cuenta en fanfiction también pueden comentar, ya lo he habilitado :)

Bueno, un pequeño resumen de la historia hasta ahora: Han pasado dos años de la muerte de Kaworu, Shinji esta como autista: no habla mas que para decir el nombre del ángel, es mentalmente inestable y no le pueden tocar, no confía en nada ni nadie. Un día va al museo donde conoce a una chica llamada Etsuko que tiene alguna relación con los ángeles y a partir de este encuentro empieza a hablar un poco más, al llegar a casa ese día, sube a la habitación y se encuentra con un muy viejo amigo que se suponía que estaba muerto, pues él, Shinji, lo mato con sus propias manos.

Los pensamientos están en _cursiva._

* * *

**Shinji:** Kaworuuuuuuuuu!

Shinji se abalanzó sobre el chico, parecía tan real, Shinji lo abrazó fuertemente, apretando sus delgados y débiles brazos contra el cuerpo estilístico del ángel, Shinji lloraba mientras Kaworu le abrazaba con tanta ternura…

_Kaworu, Kaworu… está vivo, esta frente a mí, siento su calor, siento su cabello, siento su respiración, siento todo, le siento, esta ¡VIVO!, pero... ¿Cómo?_

**Shinji: **Kaworu… ¿eres de verdad?

**Kaworu: **así es, amigo.

**Shinji: **pero… ¿cómo? ¿¡Cómo que aún vives!

**Kaworu: **Shinji, amigo, los ángeles jamás moriremos, recibimos el fruto de la vida.

**Shinji: **entonces… donde estuviste estos dos últimos años…

Shinji se aparto un poco del cuerpo del albino, sus cuerpos aun tocándose, sus rostros uno frente al otro, los ojos rubíes mirando a los ojos zafiro, respiración contra respiración, tranquilidad frente a sonrojo, Kaworu frente a Shinji.

**Kaworu: **Estuve arreglando cosas por así decirlo.

**Shinji: **Entonces… realmente vives…

**Kaworu: **así es, Shinji, mi querido amigo.

Shinji abrazó a Kaworu, poniendo su frente contra la del albino. Shinji, después de dos años volvió a sentir la "felicidad". Shinji sonrió, sonrió desde el fondo de su corazón.

**Kaworu: **Shinji, podría sentarme bien, esta posición no es muy cómoda.

**Shinji: **ah…! Lo siento

Shinji se aparto del muchacho y se sentó en la cama, Kaworu se sentó a su lado.

**Shinji: **Hoy me ha parecido escuchar tu voz en el museo, es tontería ¿no crees?

**Kaworu: **la has escuchado.

**Shinji: **¿Cómo?

**Kaworu: **Hace años, en el Segundo Impacto, cuando Lilith fue descubierta bajo Japón, una niña nació de las dos razas: ángeles y lilim, se le podría llamar como una raza intermedia: un lilim que tuviese la capacidad de comunicarse con los ángeles pero que no dejase de ser un lilim.

**Shinji: **pero… ¿Por qué nació si se supone que solo una raza heredaría le futuro?

**Kaworu: **Shinji, amigo, como dije antes, los ángeles no podemos morir a causa del "fruto de la vida", pero no teníamos la sabiduría de "la fruta del conocimiento", por lo que para que los ángeles una vez muertos volviésemos a la vida, se necesitaba un médium, una persona capaz de sentir nuestra presencia, nuestra vida, pero los manuscritos del mar muerto dicen que ningún ser llevara por igual los dos frutos, por lo que la niña nació siendo mitad ángel, mitad humana, cuando la parte ángel toma control sobre la humana, solo aquellos que están conectados a los ángeles pueden escuchar la voz.

**Shinji: **pero… ¿Por qué la escucho? ¿Por qué se dirigió a Rei? ¿Porqué la parte humana de Etsuko sabia cosas que solo sabía la parte ángel?

**Kaworu: **Shinji, amigo mío, la escuchas porque eres especial, se dirigió a Rei por ser como yo, la última parte es la mas irónica.

**Shinji: ¡**No lo entiendo!

**Kaworu: **Etsuko, separa el nombre.

**Shinji: **Etsu es celestial y ko niña... ¡Etsuko significa Niña celestial!

**Kaworu: **elemental, mi amado Shinji.

**Shinji: **pero… ¿Por qué soy especial? ¿Por qué los ángeles atacasteis a los humanos?

**Kaworu: **Eres especial por algo que no debo decir. Os atacamos porque cuando descubristeis a Adam, nuestro padre, estabais más cerca de conseguir llegar al árbol de la vida.

**Shinji: **¿Árbol de la Vida?

**Kaworu: **En el Edén, habían dos árboles: El árbol de la vida y el árbol del conocimiento. Dios quiso que los humanos no tocaseis ninguno de los dos árboles por lo que el árbol de la vida fue separado del árbol del conocimiento.

**Shinji: ¿**Entonces?

**Kaworu: **Al contrario de lo que dicen muchos libros escritos, Lilith tomo del fruto del conocimiento y Dios la expulsó del Edén y Adam tomó el fruto de la vida y Dios lo expulso del Edén. Como los dos árboles debían estar juntos, Dios encerró el árbol de la vida en Adam y el árbol del conocimiento en Lilith

**Shinji: **¿eh?

**Kaworu: **Lilith fue enterrada bajo Japón por Dios y sus descendientes, los lilim, encontraron a Adam, los descendientes de este, los ángeles, quisieron de vuelta a su padre, Adam, pero los humanos con ansias de conseguir la vida eterna no lo devolvieron.

**Shinji: **¿Y Lilith?

**Kaworu: **Shinji, Lilith también fue descubierta por los lilim y estos, para luchar contra los ángeles, crearon a los EVAs que no dejaban de ser descendientes de Adam por lo que tenían la misma capacidad que los ángeles y las luchas eran muy igualadas, entonces, los lilim crearon un EVA a partir de Lilith, que sería el que más posibilidades tendría de ser vencedor en a lucha contra nosotros.

**Shinji: **¿Cual es ese EVA?

Kaworu no dijo palabra, solo miraba fijamente a Shinji, que tardo en reaccionar, poco a poco, el rostro de Shinji mostró su sorpresa.

**Shinji: **el… EVA-01

Kaworu asintió.

**Kaworu: **el EVA-01 hace cosas que los otros EVAs no pueden, un ejemplo es el modo Berserk que representa la ira o el amor humano mientras que los otros EVAs no tienen esa posibilidad porque no tienen el conocimiento de la "ira" o el "amor". Por ese motivo, la mama de la segunda niña sobrevivió, tomó su parte de sentimientos, el EVA-02, consiguió parte del fruto del conocimiento. En cambio, Shinji, tu mama no sobrevivió porque

**Shinji:** El EVA-01 que tiene el conocimiento le faltaba la vida.

**Kaworu: **Así es, amigo, los sentimientos de tu madre quedaron dentro del EVA porque la maquina no tomó sus sentimientos, porque ya los tenía.

Shinji no sabía que decir, estaba anonadado, dentro del EVA-01 estaban los sentimientos de su madre, el EVA-01 tomó la vida de su madre, el EVA-02 tenía la parte maternal de la mama de Asuka, pero no su vida.

**Shinji: **Kaworu… ¿Entonces tú y Rei que sois?

**Kaworu: **Shinji, yo soy un humano al que se le implanto el alma de Adam, por eso soy un ángel. Rei, es la copia genética de tu madre hecha por tu padre que lleva el alma de Lilith. Los dos somos ángeles.

**Shinji: **Rei… ¿es la copia de mi mama?

Shinji comenzó a llorar y Kaworu lo abrazó reconfortntemente, ponioendo la cabeza del chico encima de su corazón.

**Kaworu: **Shinji, amigo mío, no llores, no llores… tranquilo, tranquilo… he venido para llevarte de vuelta, esta vez, te hare feliz y esta vez nadie ni nada nos lo impedirá… Etsuko.

**Shinji: **¿Qué?

Kaworu beso dulcemente a Shinji en los labios.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo 3! ¿Qué os ha parecido?

¿Qué misterioso plan tiene Kaworu entre manos? Qué significa que se lo llevará de vuelta? A que se refiere Kaworu con "nadie ni nada nos lo impedirá"? A que se refiere con esa frase? Que tiene que ver Etsuko?

¡Lo descubriréis en el próximo capítulo! (o a lo mejor no)


	4. Pilotos de nuevo

**Shinji: **¿Qué?

Shinji dejo de llorar después del corto y tierno beso que Kaworu le depositó en los labios. Con la manga del jersey se seco las pocas lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

**Kaworu: **Shinji…

**Shinji:** Kaworu… ¿A qué te refieres con llevarme de vuelta? ¿Por qué has dicho Etsuko? ¿Cómo que…

Shinji se puso rojo como un tomate o aún más rojo cuando recordó la frase que momentos antes el albino dijo: "esta vez, te hare feliz y esta vez nadie ni nada nos lo impedirá" antes de decir el nombre de la chica. Cuando consiguió levantar la vista hacia Kaworu, Kaworu estaba mirando por la ventana, se veía una tristeza inmensa en la mirada del chico.

**Kaworu:** Shinji, hay cosas que aún no puedo rebelar... pero, te prometo que las descubrirás, aunque a u debido tiempo, lo harás.

**Shinji: **Pero Kaworu, al menos respóndeme a lo de Etsuko.

**Kaworu: **Te lo diría con gusto amigo pero no debo. Lo debes ir descubriendo por tus propios medios.

Dicho esto, Kaworu se levanto y se encamino hacia la estantería, allí cogió una de las figuritas que tenían su forma y paso el dedo por encima, se giró hacia el moreno y le sonrió, pero esa sonrisa llevaba mas tristeza que las que hacía dos años atrás.

**Kaworu: **Shinji, lo siento, sufriste demasiado mientras no estuve, ¿eh?

**Shinji: **¿Cómo esperas que no sufriese si la persona que más quise fue destruida por mis manos?

**Kaworu: **Lo siento, amigo, lo siento de verás… ahora debo irme, no te preocupes, no te dejaré solo como si nunca fuese a volver, volveré, siempre te estoy viendo, no a través de estos ojos pero si te veo.

**Shinji: **No lo entiendo.

**Kaworu: **Ten, Shinji, todo tuyo.

Kaworu se dirigió a la ventana, poso su mano derecha en ella y un gato negro apareció entrando por la ventana desde la calle, era un gato ya adulto, más negro que el carbón, de ojos amarillos, de paso firme y elegante, en cuanto apareció, se situó al lado del ángel.

**Shinji: **¿Un gato?

**Kaworu: **Pueden decidir, son libres, se guían por lo que les apetece, tienen libre elección.

El ángel empezó a reir, pero era una risa llena de tristeza.

**Shinji: **¿De que ríes, Kaworu?

**Kaworu: **Que yo represento la libre elección y justamente este gato la representa también es como si fuéramos igual. Me tengo que ir ahora, amigo, ya hablaremos.

Kaworu salió por la ventana, Shinji se asomó pero no había nada, pensó que fue una alucinación y se acostó en la cama, haciendo un repaso de todo lo que había pasado ese dia, el museo y la visita o la ilusión mejor dicho, su mente estaba tan casada que simplemente antes de poder pensar cayo dormido.

…:: horas después ::…

**Shinji: **¿Mmm?

Shinji se despertó, el gato estaba tumbado a su lado, dormía plácidamente. Shinji se intento mover sin despertarlo pero fue en vano, el gato rápidamente, al primer movimiento del moreno, se despertó, lo miro y se aparto para dejar espacio al chico, el gato no lo dejo de mirar, lo miraba directamente a los ojos, Shinji se sentía incomodo.

_¿Por qué Kaworu me daría el gato?_ Pensó Shinji, era extraño que una especie de fantasma se apareciese, le soltase una charla misteriosa, le diese un gato, le besase y se fuera, no era normal.

**Misato: **¡Shinji, a cenar!

Shinji salió de su habitación para el comedor, cuando llego se sorprendió, en la mesa estaban sentadas Misato y Rei y Asuka.

**Rei: **Hola, Shinji-kun

**Asuka: **Llegas tarde, Shinji idiota

Shinji quedo sorprendido, Asuka quien dijo que no volvería más a Japón estaba allí, Rei que siempre estaba ocupada con el museo, también estaba allí.

**Shinji: **Eh… hola

**Misato: **Shinji siéntate.

Dijo firme pero con amabilidad Misato, como antes, como en las luchas contra los ángeles. Algo andaba mal si los tres pilotos estaban reunidos de nuevo. Shinji se sentó.

**Misato: **Antes de comenzar a comer, os tengo que dar unas noticias. Rei, tu ya la sabes no?

**Rei: **Así es. Capitana Katsuragui.

**Shinji: **¡Un momento! ¿Qué es eso de noticias?, ¿Cómo que capitana Katsuragui?, ¿¡Por qué estamos los tres ex pilotos reunidos aquí de nuevo!

**Misato: **Shinji, todo a su debido tiempo. Primero comamos.

Asuka no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirando la escena con frialdad total. Parecía que Rei y Asuka hubiesen cambiado de personalidad.

Después de comer, Shinji recogió la mesa. Se sentó y Misato se levanto. SE puso a dar vueltas.

**Misato: **Lo que os diré ahora es la verdad: he recibido una carta de NERV, se han encontrado unos documentos que dicen que la lucha con los ángeles no ha terminado, volvéis a ser pilotos de EVA.

**Asuka: **¡Eso es imposible! ¡Están todos muertos!

**Misato. **No, Asuka, no. No se sabe cómo, todos están vivos, hasta el último de ellos.

La última parte la dijo mirando a Shinji. Shinji miraba la mesa incrédulo.

_Es verdad, Kaworu era de verdad, el gato, la conversación, las revelaciones, ¿se lo digo a Misato? Mejor no, me volverían a interrogar como la última vez._

Se escucho una maullada.

Todos se giraron al pequeño gato negro que se acercaba elegantemente a Shinji, maullando se subió al chico, parecía que había venido poco después de que dijesen lo de la guerra de nuevo con los ángeles.

**Misato: **¿Qué es ese gato?

**Shinji: **Es… es de Ka… es mío.

**Misato: **Ese gato… por alguna extraña razón no me gusta.

El gato le dio una cabezadita suave a la palma del moreno para que este le acariciase, Shinji empezó a acariciarle, era un tacto suave, liso y agradable. El gato no dejaba de mirar a Rei a los ojos y Rei a los ojos del gato.

**Voz: **Hola, portadora del alma de Lilith.

**Rei: **Hola.

**Voz:**Ya veo que no me reconoces, es normal, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos vimos.

**Shinji: **¿De qué habláis?

**Misato: **No estamos hablando, Shinji.

**Shinji: **¿No? Yo oigo hablar.

**Asuka: **Ahora yo no soy la única loca.

El gato y Rei miraron a Shinji.

**Voz: **Es posible que nos escuche, el está relacionado con aquello.

**Rei: **Puede ser… ¿me estás diciendo que Shinji está relacionado con aquello?

**Shinji: **¿Relacionado con qué?

**Misato: **Shinji, ¿De qué hablas?

**Shinji: **Nada, serán imaginaciones mías.

Shinji miró a gato mientras este maullaba y le lamia la mano. Shinji creyó que el gato tenía hambre y se fue a la cocina a por un poco de atún en lata sin aceite mientras pensaba que las voces eran a causa de estar medio dormido pues ya era tarde.

**Voz: **Si, él es la llave de todo junto a ella, ten en cuenta que él es quien puede manejar al Espíritu Viviente del Ángel.

**Rei: **Ellos ya han tomado contacto esta tarde, estaba presente.

**Voz: **Lo sé, estaba yo también allí, estuvimos hablando con él. Ya hablaremos.

Rei simplemente asintió mientras ella y Asuka cogían sus cosas para marcharse, Rei a su casa, Asuka al hotel.

Shinji dio de comer al gato y cuando este término, los dos se fueron a dormir, Misato se quedo en el comedor, pensando en todo lo que podría ocurrir y se temió lo peor.


	5. El nombre del gato

Siento la espera, pero los estudios me tienen ocupadísima :(

No he podido hacer el capitulo más largo pues he quitado tiempo de estudio para escribir y publicar este capitulo, ai que si no esta muy trabajado... gomen ne, el próximo lo intentaré hacer más largo y mejor.

Otra cosa, aquells que leéis Bekenntnis como no lo hago yo se publica antes :)

Siento haber tardado, espero que os guste y comentad :)

* * *

El despertador sonaba, Shinji sentía un tacto rugoso en su mejilla, se despertó y vio que el gato le lamia, apagó el despertador.

_Debo ponerle un nombre al gato._

**Misato: **¡Shinji, ven!

Shinji se cambio de ropa, cogió el gato y fue al comedor.

**Misato: **¿Tienes que llevar al gato?

**Shinji:** …

Shinji miró al gato, no lo quería soltar, era lo más cercano a Kaworu que tenia. Abrazo al gato, poco a poco, el moreno fue agachándose mirando al gato fijamente.

**Misato: **Shinji, déjalo, si quiere llevarlo en brazos, adelante.

**Shinji: **Gracias, Misato.

El moreno sonrió, Misato no pudio evitar un pequeño sonrojo, pero enseguida, hizo que Shinji tomase asiento.

DING! DONG!

Alguien llamo a la puerta, Misato se levanto antes que Shinji y fue a abrir la puerta.

Misato volvió al comedor acompañada de la pelirroja Asuka y la albina Rei.

**Misato: **Ahora que estáis aquí, y ya sabéis que volvéis a ser pilotos, volveréis a sufrir, volveréis a llorar, a entrenar, a destruir ángeles. ¿Os parece bien?

**Asuka: **Misato, ¿no se decía que solo adolescentes pueden pilotar?

**Misato: **Así es, pero no sabemos por qué os han vuelo a elegir.

**Shinji: **Por nuestras madres…

**Misato y Asuka: **¿Qué?

**Shinji: **No, nada.

**Rei: **Pero... ¿Por qué yo también?

**Misato: **No se…

**Asuka: **Cambiando de tema… ¿Qué hace ESA COSA aquí aún?

Asuka miraba al gato con desprecio.

**Shinji: **No es una cosa, es un gato y se llama… Aún no tiene nombre, pero no es una cosa.

**Misato: **¿Y cómo lo llamaras, Shinji?

**Shinji**: No se…

**Gato: **Me llamo Harael

**Shinji: **¿Harael?

**Rei: **Es bonito, y le queda muy bien.

**Asuka: **Ahí va la rara otra vez…

**Shinji: **¿Con que lucharemos?

**Misato: **EVAs. Rei.

**Rei: **Los sacaré del museo. Adiós.

La albina se levanto, cogió su bolso y se fue.

**Asuka: **Yo también me voy.

Shinji se levanto, se fue a la cocina y preparo dos tazas de café, una para él y otra para la capitana Katsuragui.

El gato saltó y cayó al suelo para acercarse al plato donde estaba su comida.

Shinji seguido del gato, fueron al comedor y Misato seguía en la misma posición que antes.

**Shinji: **Misato… no quiero pilotar.

**Misato: **Lo sé… pero debes hacerlo, Shinji, debes hacerlo.

El gato no paró de mirar a Shinji, Shinji al suelo y Misato cerró los ojos.

Había un silencio incomodo en la casa.

Nadie se percato del ser que miraba desde afuera, nadie excepto el gato el cual cuando miró a los ojos al ser, la figura extraña desapareció.

* * *

Os ha gustado? No os ha gustado?

Comentad :)


	6. La comida y la conversacion

Buff! Esta vez, el capitulo lo jhe hecho en clase, después de un examen xD solo lo he tenido que pasar al ordenador así que lo he subido en cuanto he acabado de pasarlo y de estudiar, porque tendré que estudiar tanto? T_T

Bueno, disfrutad.

* * *

Nadie se percato del ser que miraba desde afuera, nadie excepto el gato el cual cuando miró a los ojos al ser, la figura extraña desapareció.

El teléfono de Misato empezó a sonar, ella se levanto de la mesa y lo cogió.

**Misato: **Aquí la capitana Katsuragui.

Misato empezó a hablar, Shinji se giro y caminó hacia su habitación, Harael le siguió.

**Shinji:** No quiero, no quiero volver a luchar, no quiero volver a matar a Kaworu...

Harael maulló, recordando que Kaworu no estaba muerto. Shinji sonrió al gato con amabilidad, lo cogió suavemente, y lo puso en la cama, Shinji se tumbó al lado del gato, acariciándolo con la mano, de los ojos del moreno empezaron a caer lágrimas, unas lágrimas tristes, pero Shinji no emitía sonido alguno.

**Misato:**¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?

Shinji se levanto de la cama, fue directo al comedor corriendo, Harael lo siguió unos pasos atrás aunque fácilmente podía superar al chico.

**Shinji: **¿Misato?

**Misato:** Adiós.

**Shinji: **¿Qué sucede?

**Misato: **Ahora lo sabrás Shinji, debo llamar a Asuka y a Rei.

Shinji miró pensativo a Misato, quien se apresuro a llamar a las dos chicas, media hora después, los tres pilotos y la capitana estaban en casa de esta.

**Misato: **Shinji, Asuka, Rei, no peleareis con los EVAs, porque los ángeles no están en este mundo, o mejor dicho, esta dimensión.

**Asuka: **¿A qué te refieres?

**Misato: **Hace poco, he recibido una llamada del Comandante Ikari. Los escritos del Mar Muerto, dicen que los ángeles, ahora no tienen cuerpo, ahora son espectros, están en busca de algo, el que, no lo sabemos, pero no debe ser nada bueno. Vuestro cometido será el de destruirlos. La reunión será el próximo lunes, a las 9:00 am, en la escuela.

**Shinji: **¿Por qué la escuela?

**Misato:** Es la nueva base de NERV, aunque ya no se llama NERV, es más o menos lo mismo.

**Rei: **Como ordenes, capitana Katsuragui.

**Asuka: **Sino queda otra...

Shinji solamente suspiro, no quería volver a matar, pero debía.

**Misato: **Ahora, si os queréis quedar a comer, decid en este momento la respuesta por que voy encargar comida.

**Asuka: **Yo paso.

**Rei: **Yo me quedo.

**Misato: **De acuerdo.

**Asuka: **Si la rara se queda, yo también.

**Misato: **Bien, bien

Misato sonrió, hacía tiempo que los tres pilotos no se reunión y se veían tanto, cuando Kaworu, Tabris, murió los tres pilotos se separaron:

Shinji quedó como autista.

Rei quiso crear un museo por la guerra y, aunque estaba muy ocupada, a veces iba a ver a Misato.

Asuka... Asuka entró en una depresión por el ataque del ángel. Ahora, estaba recuperada porque en Alemania utilizaron las nuevas tecnologías para quitarle las memorias tristes de su madre y darle su antigua personalidad.

Después de comer, Shinji decidió ir a dar una vuelta con Harael.

Mientras paseaba, Shinji vio una tienda de animales, decidió entrar pues no tenía lo necesario para cuidar al gato.

Al entrar, Shinji reconoció a la dependienta, y esta recordó a Shinji.

**Shinji: **Eres la chica del muso, la que decía cosas sobre Ka... Tabris ¿no?

**Etsuko: **Así es, Etsuko Honda.

**Shinji: **Yo soy Shinji, Shinji Ikari.

**Etsuko: **Oh! ¿Eres el piloto del EVA-01?

**Shinji: **Algo así. Y... ¿cómo que trabajas aquí?

**Etsuko:** No trabajo aquí, estoy vigilando la tienda hasta que mi madre venga, ha ido a la trastienda.

**Shinji: **Una cosa... tú... ¿conoces a Kaworu?

**Etsuko: **¿Kaworu Nagisa?

**Shinji: **¡SI!

**Etsuko: **Claro que lo conozco, cómo no conocer al más cercano a Hahahel

**Shinji: **¿Hahahel?

En aquel momento, Shinji cayó al suelo, Etsuko miraba con tranquilidad al moreno en el suelo que con las manos aguantaba su cabeza, el gato tenía los ojos de color rojo en vez del usual amarillo ámbar.

* * *

¿Que le pasará a Shinji? Que se refiere Misato con las dimensiones? Quien o que es Hahahel?

Eso solo lo se yo y vosotros/as lo iréis descubriendo poco a poco ^-^ =P

Comentad o tardaré en subir el siguiente jums! jums! XD


	7. Recuerdos

¡Hola!

Este capitulo esta mas currado pero no hay misterio pero descubriréis cosas, después os diré qué es que :)

El capitulo esta echo en 1ª persona, lo cuenta Shinji/Hahahel.

Disfrutadlo y mil gracias por los review (los examenes me han ido bien).

* * *

Siento flotar mi cuerpo como si una esponjosa y suave nube estuviera debajo, estoy en una inmensa oscuridad pero a pesar de eso veo, veo diferentes figuras: mi madre, mi padre, mi tutor, Asuka, Rei, Toji, Kensuke, la doctora Akagi, Misato, Kaji, la presidenta de clase, Pen Pen, Kaworu, yo mismo… Todos, personas que han formado mi vida, de mi día a día, poco a poco, voy cerrando mis ojos, mis parpados pesan mucho, cada vez más, al fin, cierro los ojos.

**Voz: **¡Hahahel! Vamos, debes despertar.

**Yo: **¿Quién? ¿Qué?

**Voz: **¡Hahahel! Aún debes estar dormido, soy yo Shamshel.

**Yo: **¿Shamshel?

**Shamshel: **Si.

La chica, si así puedo llamarla se levanta, empieza a corretear, y me doy cuenta de que tiene dos grandes, elegantes y hermosas alas en su espalda. Shamshel, recuerdo a ver escuchado su nombre antes, pero no sé dónde.

**Yo: **Shamshel, he tenido un extraño sueño…

**Shamshel: **¿Sueño? Los ángeles no tenemos sueños, no soñamos, a diferencia de esos humanos…

Su voz pasa a tener un tono cruel y frio cuando habla de los humanos.

**Yo: **Pero… he imaginado que era un humano…

Se gira y me mira extrañada, su pelo largo y rubio se balancea.

**Shamshel: **¡Ay! Si que te debe haber afectado ese sueño, Hahahel, no recuerdas ni tus poderes…

**Yo: **Mis… ¿poderes?

**Shamshel: **¡Sí! Tú te puedes separar en tres seres, cualquier ser, incluidos los humanos, es por eso que mientras duermes a veces tus poderes se activan y te hacen creer eso.

Cuando fi a decirle algo, un gran sonido se escuchó en la lejanía.

**Shamshel: **Deprisa, el consejo se ha reunido, decidirán a los 17 ángeles de la batalla.

**Yo: **¿Batalla?

**Shamshel: **La batalla contra los humanos. Levántate, deprisa.

Sus alas se despliegan y empieza a volar, yo la sigo corriendo.

**Shamshel: **¿Qué haces? ¡Vuela o no llegaras nunca!

Intento imaginar cómo sería volar y lo consigo, estoy flotando.

Hemos llegado a nuestro destino, hay muchísimos seres como Shamshel. Hay uno que me llama la atención, me recuerda a alguien, pero de nuevo no consigo recordar quién es.

**Chico: **Hahahel.

**Shamshel: **No se acuerda de nada, sus poderes se han activado mientras dormía y ha olvidado casi todo.

**Chico: **Soy Tabris.

**Yo: **Ta… ¿Tabris?

Mi mente me enseña a un chico, no tiene alas pero me resulta familiar, ¿quién es que me hace recordar tantas cosas que no son la verdad?

**Anciano: **Dejaos de tanta charla y escuchad.

**Shamshel y Tabris: **Si, Harael.

**Yo: **¿Harael?

**Harael: **Si, Harael, el ángel que todo lo sabe… ¿Puede que hayas…?

**Voz: **¡Escuchadme todos!

**Ángeles: **¡Ángel Miguel!

**Miguel: **Se ha decidido qué ángeles bajaran a la tierra en busca de Adam.

**Ángeles: **¿Quiénes serán?

**Miguel: **Bajaran: Sachiel, Shamshel, Ramiel, Gaghiel, Israfel, Sandalphon, Matariel, Sahaquiel, Iruel, Leliel, Bardiel, Zeruel, Arael, Armisrael y Tabris para la batalla. Harael bajará para reforzar y ayudar si los humanos nos derrotan y puesto que es Shamshel quien guarda las puertas de este nuestro hogar, el Edén, en su lugar lo guardará Hahahel quien también bajará a la tierra, usando sus poderes y dividiéndose en tres seres.

**Shamshel: **No lo entiendo, ángel Miguel. Si Hahahel llevará mi puesto, mis llaves, ¿por qué debe descender?

**Miguel: **Por si os derrotan, Shamshel, buscareis a los tres seres que forman a Hahahel, los uniréis y volveréis a entrar en el paraíso.

Alguien le dice a Shamshel que se callara.

**Shamshel: **No me pienso callar Eregel, si quiero saber algo, lo sabré.

**Eregel: **Pero no debes hablarle en ese tono a ángel Miguel te recuerdo que es un arcángel y mano derecha de Nuestro Señor.

**Shamshel: **De acuerdo…

**Miguel: **Doy por acabada esta reunión, ahora, los que descenderéis quedaos.

Todos los ángeles se marchan volando y solo quedemos 19 ángeles contando a Miguel y a quien debe ser Rafael.

**Rafael: **Cada uno de vosotros descenderá de una manera, Nuestro Señor nos ha dicho que Adam provocará un impacto en la Tierra, entonces Tabris descenderás y nacerás como un niño. 15 años después al nacimiento del contenedor de Tabris, empezareis a descender, pero antes estaréis flotando en el espacio del planeta humano, atacareis en este orden: Sachiel, Shamshel, Ramiel, Gaghiel, Israfel, Sandalphon, Matariel, Sahaquiel, Iruel, Leliel, Bardiel, Zeruel, Arael, Armisrael y, por último, Tabris. Este es el orden.

**Tabris: **No lo entiendo.

**Rafael: **Atacaras a los humanos con tu forma humana.

**Tabris: **Vale.

Empezamos a volar de nuevo, volvemos al lugar donde antes hablábamos Shamshel y yo antes.

**Tabris: **Buff! Parece que estaremos juntos para siempre.

Empezamos a reír, no sé por qué, pero hecho en falta a alguien, una persona, pero cada vez que la intento recordar más la olvido.

**Shamshel: **Chicos, ha sido un placer conoceros.

**Yo: **No digas eso, no moriremos y si morimos tendré tus llaves para que volvamos a estos momentos.

**Shamshel: **Lo sé, pero… tengo la sensación que no habrá un mañana para volver a estos recuerdos.

Tabris y yo la miramos, ella está mirando el campo donde estamos, todo es felicidad, una felicidad absoluta: Flores y hierba nos envuelve, árboles con variados frutos, serafines que vuelan de un lado para otro con coronas de flores, la hermosa torre de marfil que guarda la habitación de Gauf y la habitación de Nuestro Señor. Todo es hermoso y tranquilo, todo sin nada que lo exceptúe.

**Tabris: **Ya me han dicho el nombre de mi recipiente.

**Shamshel: **¿Te habrán dado un nombre bonito no?

**Tabris: **Antes de decirlo, quiero que sepáis que, aunque los ángeles no tengamos concepto de amor, os amo.

**Shamshel: **Ya, claro, sé que solo amas a Hahahel.

Nos echamos a reír aunque yo me sonrojo.

**Yo:** Va, fuera de bromas, ¿cómo se llama tu recipiente?

**Tabris: **Kaworu, Kaworu Nagisa

**Yo: **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Mi cabeza empieza a dolerme, empiezo a recordar a seres, humanos, una mujer mayor de pelo blanquinoso, un hombre con barba y gafas, una chica pelirroja y gritona, una chica de pelo blanquinoso, un chico alto de sonrisa permanente y pelo negro, un chico al que le gustan las tecnologías, una mujer rubia seria, una mujer pe pelo negro y muy amable, un hombre serio pero divertido, una chica responsable, un pingüino con una cerveza, un chico de pelo blanquinoso azulado con una sonrisa dulce pero triste, un chico tímido que huye de lo que le rodea.

**Voz: **Eres digno de ser amado, Shinji.

Vuelvo a sentir flotar mi cuerpo como si una esponjosa y suave nube estuviera debajo, estoy en una inmensa oscuridad pero a pesar de eso veo, veo diferentes figuras: Tabris, Shamshel, Sachiel, Rafael, Ramiel, Gaghiel, Israfel, Sandalphon, Matariel, Eregel, Sahaquiel, Miquel, Iruel, Leliel, Bardiel, Zeruel, Arael, Armisrael, Ferenel, Harael… Todos, ángeles que han formado mi existencia, de mi día a día, poco a poco, voy cerrando mis ojos, mis parpados pesan mucho, cada vez más, al fin, cierro los ojos.

Una voz me está llamando, es una voz dulce, de una chica, también escucho maullar un gato.

* * *

A ver, ¿qué os puede liar?

Empezemos:

Hahahel: Ángel en tres personas

Harael: Ángel que lo sabe todo

Habitación de Gauf: Habitación donde se guardan las almas, cuando se nace una de ellas sale, cuando se muere el alma regresa a la Habitación de Gauf.

A Miguel, le llaman Ángel Miguel o ángel Miguel, lo quería poner así para diferenciarlo de los demás pues él es uno de los siete arcángeles (y es un serafín), mano derecha de Dios y líder del ejercito celestial

La jerarquía angelical de más bajo a más alto poder es: Serafín, Querubín, Tronos, Dominaciones, Virtudes, Potestades, Principados, Ángeles y Arcángeles.

Gracias por esperar el capitulo :)

A partir de aquí, las cosas se van a poner interesantes :D


	8. Empieza la guerra

**Etsuko:** ¡Shinji! ¿¡Shinji!

Etsuko movía con nervios pero con suavidad a Shinji, el cual estaba desmayado.

**Shinji: **¿Qué? ¿Quién?

**Etsuko:** ¿Te encentras bien?

**Shinji: **Sí, creo…

Shinji se levantó del suelo tambaleándose, Etsuko lo ayudo y lo llevo a la parte trasera de la tienda. Harael los siguió detrás.

Cuando llegaron a la trastienda, Etsuko sentó a Shinji en un sofá que había mientras ella cogía una silla y la situaba delante del sofá.

**Etsuko: **¿Qué te ha pasado?

**Shinji: **No sé. Parecía un sueño, he conocido seres a los que no he visto nunca, me llamaban Hahahel, poco a poco iba recordándoles a ellos y olvidando a todos.

**Etsuko: **Explícate.

**Shinji: **Sentí mi cuerpo flotar, de repente me desperté en un prado tranquilo, una chica de largo cabello rubio llamada Shamshel empieza a hablarme, después vamos a un lugar, hay más seres alados, nos encontramos a…. Tabris, nos encontramos a Harael.

Shinji mira al gato curioso.

**Etsuko: **Y después…

**Shinji: **Después, un tal Ángel Miguel empieza a decirnos cosas, yo soy parte de los tres seres que componen a un ángel. Me dan algo. Volvemos al prado del principio, Tabris y Shamshel están hablando, de ahí ya no recuerdo más.

**Etsuko: **Esta bien, es mucha información.

**Shinji: **Pero… ¿Por qué me ha pasado esto? No lo entiendo.

**Harael: **Shinji, es lo que te explico Tabris, lo iras entendiendo, después haras una elección.

**Shinji: **¡Puedes hablar!

**Etsuko: **Así es, é es la encarnación del ángel Harael.

**Shinji: **Entonces… ¿tú?

**Etsuko: **Parece ser que yo soy parte de Hahahel también.

**Shinji: **¿Qué?

**Etsuko: **Eso.

**Shinji: **Increíble…

**Harael: **Prestadme atención.

**Etsuko: **Si.

**Harael: **Shinji, Etsuko es la parte que impide que tú puedas estar junto a Kaworu. Pero los dos sois importantes…

**Etsuko: **Complicado...

**Shinji: **Realmente, complicado.

El móvil de Shinji empezó a sonar.

Shinji mantuvo una conversación con Misato Katsuragui, esta le ha dicho que ha comenzado la batalla, que corra hacía la escuela.

…::En la escuela::…

**Shinji: **Estoy aquí.

**Misato: **Shinji… el gato…

**Shinji: **Vendrá conmigo.

**Misato: **No se…

**Akagi: **Mmm… De acuerdo.

Todos miraron a la doctora.

**Akagi: **Os contaré como luchareis: Os vamos a dormir, entrareis en una dimensión, ahí están los ángeles, todo depende de vuestra imaginación, vestiréis lo que imaginéis, tendréis un arma fija, la primera que os pase por la cabeza.

**Asuka: **¿Cómo?

**Akagi: **imaginad mientras viajáis un tipo de ropa, cuando lleguéis, imaginad un arma, la ropa la podréis cambiar cuando queráis pero e arma, la primera arma que imaginéis cuando lleguéis será la que tendréis en todas las batallas.

**Asuka: **Vale, por mí no hay problema.

**Akagi: **De acuerdo, si nada más que decir, seguidme.

La doctora empieza a caminar, los tres la siguen, Shinji con el gato, Asuka mirando a Sinji y al gato, Rei mirando a la doctora.

**Akagi: **Aquí es.

Llegaron a una sal en la que había seis tubos.

**Asuka: **¿Por qué hay tantos tubos?

**Akagi: **Para cuando lleguen más luchadores. Ahora, tumbaos en una capsula. Os he de decir que las heridas que recibáis allí, también las recibirá vuestro cuerpo. Tenéis un tanto de vida, si se os agota volveréis a nuestra realidad.

**Shinji:** Entonces… si ellos no pueden retornar a este mundo, ¿Por qué luchamos?

**Akagi: **No pueden atacarnos como antes, pero siguen buscando algo y por eso se manifiestan en nuestro mundo.

**Shinji: **Las llaves de Shamshel

**Akagi: **¿Qué llaves?

**Shinji: **Nada, so-solo es que me he olvidado las llaves del apartamento.

**Akagi: **Tumbaos, empieza la guerra.

Los tres se tumbaron en la capsula que quisieron, Shinji situó al gato a su lado y la cápsula se cerró.

Entonces, empezó algo que cambiaría a Shinji.


	9. Sachiel ha aparecido

Aquí el noveno capítulo!

La guerra ha empezado y los tres pilotos han de prepararse para la batalla...

Aparece una persona que muchos odiamos ¬¬

Disfrutadlo :D

* * *

**Asuka:** ¿Dónde estamos?

La pelirroja, el muchacho y la albina estaban en una ciudad, a pesar de que no había personas, habían edificios.

**Rei: **No lo sé... pero no debemos bajar la guardia.

**Shinji: **Primero exploremos, busquemos el ángel.

Asuka vestía un precioso vestido blanco con unos zapatos blancos también. Rei llevaba un vestido morado y blanco junto a unos zapatos morados. Shinji llevaba unos pantalones tejanos y una camiseta celeste y negra a rayas con unos zapatos negros. Harael seguía en su forma de gato pero llevaba unas alas.

Los cuatro empezaron a caminar, no tardaron mucho en encontrar a una persona, Shinji al verla la reconoció, la había visto antes, era Sachiel, era un chico realmente atractivo, estaba en el agua de la playa levitando sobre el mar, tenía el pelo corto i negro, llevaba una capa blanca pero no mostraba las alas.

**Sachiel: **¿Quién?

**Asuka: **¡Es el ángel!

Rei y Asuka comenzaron a correr hacía él entonces, en sus manos, empezó a aparecer una luz, cuando la luz se apagó Asuka tenía un rifle y Rei una espada corta en cada mano. Shinji se quedó parado, no quería matarlo, era su amigo, él estaba tranquilo en el mar, le recordaba a Kaworu, ahora era una persona aunque fuese un ángel.

**Asuka: **¡Shinji, muévete!

Las dos chicas echaron a correr hacía el chico de la playa a toda velocidad, el chico, se levantó sobre el agua y en un ligero movimiento de muñeca dos grandes columnas de agua fueron hacia ellas con una gran fuerza arrolladora, Rei no lo pudo esquivar pero Asuka sí, Shinji seguía parado en el mismo lugar, no se había movido, Harael, estaba a su lado, mirándolo.

Asuka estaba a punto de disparar al ángel con el rifle sin que este la notase.

**Shinji: **¡Asuka! No lo mates…

El grito de Shinji avisó al ángel quien envió con un ligero movimiento una columna de agua arrollo a Asuka y a su arma.

**Asuka: **Shinji, ¡cállate y muévete! ¿Cómo no quieres que lo mate? Es mi misión, NUESTRA misión.

El ángel empezó a atacar a las dos muchachas sin parar.

**Shinji: **Pero Asuka… ¡Sachiel no ha hecho nada!

**Asuka: **¿Sachiel?

El ángel dejó de atacar a las muchachas y en un movimiento rápido, se posó delante de Shinji.

**Sachiel: **Hahahel

**Shinji: **Sé lo qué…

**Sachiel: **¡Ungh!

Rei había lanzado una de sus espadas cortas al ángel, la espada le había atravesado el pecho y la punta de la espada estaba a escasos centímetros de Shinji.

**Shinji: **¿Sachiel?

El chico caía a la arena de la playa mientras Shinji lo sujetaba y repetía constantemente su nombre.

**Sachiel: **Hahahel…

**Shinji: **¡Sachiel!

Al cuerpo le salieron dos enormes alas y se transformo en una pequeña luz flotante que rodeó a Shinji y se posó en sus manos y poco a poco fue apagándose.

Shinji comenzó a llorar.

**Asuka: **Shinji idiota, ¿Por qué lloras?

**Shinji: **Sachiel, él no había hecho nada para merecer esto.

**Asuka: **¿huh?

Asuka miraba al moreno quien estaba llorando en la arena mirándose las manos.

**Rei: **Vámonos.

Una luz se poso bajo los cuerpos de los tres chicos e hizo caer a los tres a su interior.

…:En la sala de las tuberías:…

**Akagi: **Despertad.

Los tres se levantaron de sus tuberías, Shinji primero puso al gato en el suelo y luego se levantó él.

**Akagi: **Id a la sala de conferencias.

…:En la sala de conferencias:…

**Akagi: **Contadme.

**Asuka: **Shinji se quedó quieto, dijo que el ángel no era malo.

**Rei: **Dijo que se llamaba Sachiel, lo conseguí abatir antes de que le atacase, se puso frente a frente.

**Shinji: **Sachiel solo quería hablar conmigo

**Asuka: **Creo que te llamó…. ¿Hahahel?

Shinji bajó la mirada mirando la suelo, Akagi miró al chico y a las dos chicas, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

**Akagi: **De acuerdo. Vamos.

Cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta, alguien abrió la puerta.

**Akagi: **Comandante…

**Gendo: **Quedaos aquí. Hay reunión.

Casi todos los que antes fueron NERV estaban allí, excepto algunos que eran nuevos.

**Gendo: **Comenzaré. Sabemos lo que quieren los ángeles.

**Akagi: **¿Qué quieren?

**Gendo: **Quieren encontrar las llaves del paraíso.

**Misato: **¿Llaves del paraíso?

**Gendo: **Así es. Volverán a atacar para encontrar esas llaves. Sabemos que hay 3 llaves.

**Rei: **¿Y qué debemos hacer?

**Gendo: **Rei, Asuka, Shinji… matareis a esos ángeles.

**Shinji: **¡Me niego!

**Gendo: **¿Quieres abandonar OHS?

**Asuka: **¿OHS?

**Gendo: **Organization for the Human Survival.

**Shinji: **No lo sé…

Shinji se sentía inseguro creía que si dejaba la nueva NERV dejaría de saber sobre su "pasado".

**Shinji: **Me lo pensaré.

Shinji se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta, allí estaba Harael, esperando al chico para marcharse.

**Misato: **¡Espera que te acompaño!

**Shinji: **No.

Misato se dejó caer en la silla cuando Shinji le respondió.

…:En casa:…

**Shinji: **Harael, sube a mi habitación.

**Harael: **Si.

Al cabo de un rato, Harael bajó a donde estaba Shinji.

**Harael: **Shinji, allí, arriba, hay alguien que te espera.

**Shinji: **¿Huh?

Shinji retiró el vaso de té y las pastas paradirigirse a donde el ángel ahora gato le indicaba.

Subió a la habitación pero antes de poder encender la luz, una voz sonó en la oscuridad del cuarto.

**Kaworu: **Shinji.

El moreno se dio prisa en encender las luces para contemplar a aquella persona que lo había nombrado.

El albino estaba sentado en la cama de moreno, con la camiseta abierta dejando ver un hermoso cuerpo, unos pantalones casuales y unos zapatos.

**Shinji: **K-Kaworu…

* * *

Me encanta dejar sin camiseta a Kaworu jeje

Como se acercan las fechas de Navidad he pensado dar un regalo a las personas que comentáis (recuerdo que aquellos que no tengan cuenta también podéis comentar) así que...

Comentadores del fic, podéis elegir alguna escena que queráis ver. Si, cualquier escena con la pareja que queráis pero ha de tener a Shinji involucrado es mi única condición.

Si os da vergüenza que la gente que lea los review sepan que escenas queréis podéis enviarme perfectamente un mensaje a la cuenta y poner un review.

¿Qué os parece mi regalo?

Tenéis hasta el día 23 de diciembre de 2010 para decidme que escenas queréis (os prometo que no solo embarcara lo que quiera una persona, pondré lo que todos queráis)

¡Gracias y pedid lo que sea que Santa Etsuko os lo escribirá! (y si no puede ser así por alguna cuestión ética (ejemplo: escena de Gendo siendo amable con Shinji o Gendo acosando a Rei) os enviare un mensaje pidiendo que me pidáis otro regalo :)


	10. Todos tenemos misterios

¡Feliz Navidad! :) (si, atrasado)

Lo siento no lo he podido colgar antes :/

Entre ir a comprar regalos, ir a comidas y cenas familiares y todo eso he estado superocupada y casi no he podido colgarlo.

Como disculpa por la tardanza lo he hecho más largo y un poco más interesante (no se si me ha quedado xD)

PD: En este capitulo he podido poner el regalo de una lectora al completo, las escenitas de Kaworu x Shinji aún no llegaran del todo e.e

¡Gomen ne minna!

* * *

**Kaworu:** Shinji, ¿cómo has estado?

**Shinji: **He descubierto parte de mi pasado, ya nos conocíamos.

**Kaworu: **Así es. Yo he estado haciendo mis investigaciones.

**Shinji: **¿Investigaciones? ¿Para qué?

**Kaworu: **Shinji, debemos volver al cielo, no nos queda mucho tiempo…

**Shinji: **¿Volver al cielo? No quiero… Aquí están Misato, Rei, Asuka y los demás…

**Kaworu: **Lo sé, pero piénsatelo…

**Shinji: **Vale…

**Kaworu: **¿Y, dime, qué quieres hacer?

**Shinji: **¿Eh?

Shinji se percato que Kaworu, a medida que avanzó la conversación se había ido acercando con sigilo y ahora no estaba más que a unos centímetros de distancia del moreno.

**Shinji: **¿A q-que t-te re-refieres?

**Kaworu: **Shinji, te amo… ¿y tú a mí?

**Shinji: **Etto… sí…

Kaworu se fue inclinando, poco a poco, sobre Shinji, cuando ya sus rostros estaban a unos milímetros, Shinji cerró sus ojos, esperando lo que pasaría después, el albino poso sus labios suave y delicadamente sobre los del moreno, al cabo de unos segundos, lo que fue un beso tierno por parte del ángel pasó a ser un beso dominante, más fuerte, más violento, como el de un animal, a Shinji le dolía ya la boca y le faltaba aire para poder continuar con el apasionado beso, por lo que Kaworu, al notarlo, fue separando su boca para dirigir sus besos al cuello del moreno, Shinji gemía a cada beso que el albino ponía dominante sobre su cuello, reclamando que aquel cuerpo era suyo, que le pertenecía, que era suyo y de nadie más, lo marcaba como si alguien se lo fuese a robar.

De pronto, el teléfono sonó, devolviendo a Shinji del éxtasis del momento a la realidad.

**Shinji: **¿Sí?

**Misato: **Shinji, has de venir, otro ángel está atacando.

**Shinji: **No Misato, no creo que vuelva, no volveré a matar ni a Tabris ni a ningún otro ángel.

**Misato: **Pero…

Shinji colgó el teléfono y lo desconecto para que no recibiese más llamadas. Kaworu miraba a Shinji curioso.

**Kaworu: **La capitana Katsuragui…

Shinji asintió con la cabeza.

**Kaworu: **Bueno, ¿volvemos a lo de antes o prefieres qué charlemos?

**Shinji: **Char-charlemos

**Kaworu: **¿Qué quieres saber?

**Shinji: **Bu…bueno, ¿cómo es que soy un ángel?

**Kaworu: **Hahahel, decidió que separaría las llaves en tres personas y, si los ángeles éramos derrotados, con ellas volveríamos al paraíso.

**Shinji: **¿Pero qué pinto yo?

**Kaworu: **Tú eres una de las tres llaves, Etsuko otra pero no sé quién es la tercera, Arael dice que no o puede revelar, que aunque él l sabe, eres tú quien debe descubrirlo, pero para que los nuestros puedan volver al paraíso, al Edén, aparte de las tres llaves, se necesitan los dos árboles, de los me encargo yo, de los árboles, por eso, tú debes dedicarte a buscar a la otra llave.

Harael apareció por la puerta.

**Harael: **Hahahel, Tabris, debéis separaros ya, Hahahel aún eres inestable, hasta que no consigas el poder de las otras dos partes, no podrás estar mucho tiempo junto a Tabris, o desaparecerías.

**Kaworu: **Harael tiene razón.

**Shinji: **Pero…

**Harael: **¡Hahahel!

**Shinji: **Sí.

El moreno miró al suelo con la mirada triste, n quería desparecer pero tampoco quería separarse de Kaworu.

Kaworu se levantó y fue hacia Harael, le acaricio la cabeza y su cuerpo se volvió una pequeña esfera de luz que salió por la ventana.

Shinji se quedó anonadado, la esfera era la misma que la que apareció delante suyo cuando Rei mató a Sachiel. De pronto, Shinji recordó la llamada de Misato, un ángel volvía a atacar, necesitaba hablar con el ángel antes de que muriese asesinado o por Asuka o por Rei.

Shinji volvió a conectar el teléfono y llamó a Misato, el moreno escuchó que Rei ya estaba dentro del mundo paralelo y Asuka estaba en camino por que aún no había llegado. Shinji salió corriendo de casa hacia la escuela.

…:En la base:…

**Akagi: **Asuka y Shinji, poneos ya en los tubos.

**Asuka y Shinji: **Sí.

Cuando Asuka y Shinji llegaron vieron a Rei muy herida.

Rei llevaba una camiseta y nos shorts blancos manchados con sangre, Rei tenía cortes en ambos brazos y piernas y en la cara, que le daban un aspecto que dañaba la vista, solo tenía una de sus dos espadas cortas.

El muchacho reconoció al ángel en poco tiempo, era Shamshel, Shinji le recordaba muy bien con su pelo largo y rubio, sus ojos rosados, el vestido azul con tonalidades amarillas y naranjas como la mañana de un día soleado, las dos alas y la capa con el símbolo del sol.

**Shinji: **¿Y tu otra espada?

**Rei: **El… otro… ángel… se… la… llevo…

**Asuka: **¡Maya! Cambia las armas de Rei.

El arma de Rei empezó a brillar y la espada corta fue substituida por dos sais, uno en cada mano.

**Rei: **Gracias…

Asuka sacó el rifle para apuntar al ángel.

**Shinji: **¡No!

Shinji se abalanzó sobre Asuka y le quitó el rifle.

**Shinji: **¡Shamshel!

Shinji lanzó el rifle de Asuka hacia el ángel y este lo corto haciendo que el arma fuese desintegrada.

**Shamshel: **¡Gracias, Hahahel!

El ángel le dedicó una sonrisa.

**Rei: **¡Asuka, Shinji! No os metáis, esta es mi lucha.

Rei les miró como nunca antes les había mirado.

**Shamshel: **Aún me tienes rencor ¿eh, Lilith?

**Rei: **¡Cállate!

Rei empezó a correr hacía la chica, Shamshel hizo aparecer varios cuchillos alrededor y con un movimiento ligero de mano, los cuchillos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la albina. Rei esquivaba algunos y otros le rozaban, Shamshel comenzó a volar paralelamente al suelo hacía Rei con un largo y afilado cuchillo en cada mano. Las armas de las dos chocaron provocando chispas y ruidos estridentes, pero ninguna de las dos se apartaba, se miraban a los ojos con rabia la una a la otra.

**Rei: **Shamshel…

**Shamshel: **Lilith, nunca me vencerás, tú decidiste ser humana.

**Rei: **¡Prefiero ser humana a ser un cruel ángel!

**Shamshel: **¡Serás…!

El ángel, de nuevo, hizo aparecer dos cuchillos que esta vez no fallaron: uno se clavó en el muslo derecho y el otro en el pie izquierdo haciendo que Rei cayese al suelo sangrando sin parar.

**Rei: **Jeje… He ganado…

Una segunda Rei apareció de detrás de Shamshel y le clavó los dos sais que le atravesaron en cruz el cuerpo.

**Shamshel: **Maldita…

Shinji y Asuka corrieron hacia las dos chicas.

**Shinji:** ¡Shamshel!

**Asuka: **¡Rei!

Rei cayó al suelo mientras la otra Rei desaparecía. Shamshel también caía al suelo mientras Shinji la sostenía.

**Shinji: **¡Shamshel!

**Shamshel: **Hahahel… no te preocupes, no desapareceremos, mientras uno sea el que quede…

**Shinji: **No hables… no hables…

**Shamshel: **Sachiel, yo y todos aquellos que parezcamos… estaremos… junto… a… ti…

Shamshel empezó a brillar y su cuerpo se volvió una esfera de luz que se posó en las manos de Shinji y se fue apagando.

**Asuka: **Shinji, idiota. ¿Cómo puede ser que te preocupes antes por esas bestias antes que por Rei?

**Shinji: **Porque ellos también son parte de mi…

Harael le mordió en el brazo para que Shinji se callara.

**Shinji: **Olvídalo. Volvamos.

Los tres chicos y el ángel volvieron a la sala de tuberías.

**Akagi: **Asuka, bien hecho.

**Asuka: **No importa. Hemos de tratar las heridas de Rei.

**Shinji: **Me voy a casa.

**Akagi: **¿Y la reunión?

**Shinji: **Me voy a casa. Vamos, Harael.

Asuka y la Dra. Akagi lo miraron irse sin decir palabra, hasta que desapareció de sus vistas y empezaron a atender las heridas de Rei.

…:En casa:…

**Harael: **Shinji, ten cuidado.

**Shinji: **Lo sé.

**Harael:** Pues no lo parece, eres muy imprudente.

**Shinji:**Cálate.

**Harael: **Shinji, estás jugando en los dos bandos.

**Shinji: **Lo comprendo.

Shinji se fue a cambiar y cuando volvió al comedor, Harael lo esperaba en la mesa de la cocina tumbado.

El teléfono empezó a sonar.

**Shinji: **¿Si?

Rei estaba al otro lado del teléfono.

**Rei: **¿Shinji?

**Shinji: **Sí, ¿qué quieres?

**Rei: **No pretendas convertirte en un ángel, si lo logras, puede no gustarte.

**Shinji: **¿A qué te refieres?

**Rei: **Shinji, ten cuidado con tus pasos, el destino no importa ya.

**Shinji: **No lo entiendo.

**Rei: **Shinji, ten cuidado con ellos, los ángeles.

**Shinji: **¿Cómo es qué los conoces, Rei?

**Rei: **Pregúntaselo a Harael. Él lo sabe todo.

Rei colgó el teléfono.

**Shinji: **Harael, tienes cosas que explicarme.

Los ojos de chico al mirar al gato eran de un color rojo sangre.

**Harael: **Ya veo. Shinji… digo, Hahahel, siéntate.

Shinji se sentó en el sofá.

**Harael: **Te explicaré un trozo de la historia.

**Shinji: **Empieza.

La ropa y el pelo de Shinji empezó a cambiar.

* * *

Fin del capitulo 10. ^^

**Kaworu: **Pero no me has dejado hacerle cositas a Shinji ¬¬

**Rei:** Kaworu, aléjate de Shinji =_=

**Etsuko: **Ei, ei. Haya paz, haya paz... ^^U

**Shinji:** ¿Por qué me pones así de frío?

**Etsuko:** Shinji, todo tiene una razón.

**Shinji: **Pero...

**Etsuko: **Cantemos el "we wish you a merry christmas"

**Todos los personajes del fic que han aparecido:**

We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year.  
Glad tidings we bring  
To you and your kin;  
Glad tidings for Christmas  
And a happy New Year!

We want some figgy pudding  
We want some figgy pudding  
We want some figgy pudding  
Please bring it right here!  
Glad tidings we bring  
To you and your kin;  
Glad tidings for Christmas  
And a happy New Year!

We won't go until we get some  
We won't go until we get some  
We won't go until we get some  
So bring it out here!  
Glad tidings we bring  
To you and your kin;  
Glad tidings for Christmas  
And a happy New Year!

We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year.  
Glad tidings we bring  
To you and your kin;  
Glad tidings for Christmas  
And a happy New Year!

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!


	11. Nueva combatiente

¡Y aquí el decimoprimer capitulo del fic!

¡Buff! Gracias a todos los que habéis leído hasta aquí tanto si habéis comentado pero no lo habéis publicado, los que lo habéis leído y publicado y a aquellos que me están siguiendo cuando les da la gana, pero mientras esperáis el siguiente capítulo, seré feliz =D

He tardado en subirlo por la desaparición de la musa que me inspira a hacer Gato Negro y también a causa de que internet me va fatal D:

Aquí se empiezan a complicar las cosas, ¿todo empieza a cobrar significado para Shinji o solo al final se sabrá la verdad? ¿A qué se refería Rei? ¿Qué es lo que le explica Harael a Shinji/Hahahel? ¿En qué se transforma Shinji?

(Casi) Todo se descubrirá pronto.

PD: Estoy en huelga porque los dobladores de N G Evangelion han cambiado el nombre de Asuka. Me enfadó y no respiro ¬¬

* * *

La ropa y el pelo de Shinji empezaron a cambiar.

**Harael: **Ya veo, se acerca la hora.

Shinji tenía un aspecto como nunca antes se había visto, cualquiera que lo hubiese visto pensaría que era un modelo. Su cuerpo cambió totalmente, ahora su estatura era de 1,80 m, su pelo era un poco más largo y era de un color gris azoláceo, sus ojos eran de un rojo sangre intenso.

**Shinji: **Dime.

**Harael:** Rei es el segundo ángel, bueno, es la portadora del alma de Lilith.

**Shinji: **Lo sé. Dime qué es eso de convertirme en un ángel.

**Harael:** Así que no te has dado cuenta.

**Shinji: **Empieza.

**Harael:** De acuerdo, como sabes, eres una de las llaves de Shamshel, cuando encontremos las otras dos llaves, decidiréis un cuerpo y las otras dos llaves dejaran de serlo y aquel cuerpo que posea las llaves decidirá el futuro, tanto el de los humanos como el de los ángeles.

**Shinji: **Eso no me importa

**Harael: **Déjame terminar, decidiréis el tercer impacto y la raza que sobrevivirá.

**Shinji: **Ajá.

**Harael:** A partir de ese momento, no sé nada más, hay muchas posibilidades.

**Shinji: **Cuéntame lo que ha dicho Rei, explícamelo.

**Harael:** Lo de la portadora… ¿me lo recuerdas?

**Shinji:** Pues: que no pretenda convertirme en un ángel, que el destino no importa ya, esas cosas…

**Harael:** Hahahel, no, Shinji... Cuando completéis a Hahahel deberéis elegir vuestro futuro, el de todos, se supone que el futuro está escrito pero no es así, cuando Hahahel bajó decidió que sus componentes no podríais formar parte de ese libro creando un destino que el libro no registre. El destino no importa ya es porque vuestro destino no está escrito en el libro.

**Shinji: **De acuerdo, pero…

El teléfono empezó a sonar, Shinji lo fue a coger.

**Shinji:** ¿Sí?

**Misato:** Hay una reunión urgente. Ven.

**Shinji:** Voy para allá.

**Harael: **Lo dejamos para otro día, entonces.

**Shinji: **Sí. Adiós.

…:En la sala de reuniones:…

**Gendo:** Habrá un nuevo combatiente

Todos los allí reunidos comenzaron ha susurrar sobre quien sería.

**Akagi:** Es una chica, la elegí yo personalmente para la batalla. Entra.

La puerta se abrió, todos estaban atentos a quien aparecería por la puerta, pero Shinji ya se lo suponía.

**Akagi: **Ella es Etsuko Honda.

**Etsuko: **Encantada de conoceros.

**Shinji: **Hola.

**Etsuko: **¡Shinji!

La chica se sorprendió al ver al moreno allí.

**Akagi:** ¿Os conocíais?

**Shinji: **Sí.

**Rei:** Se conocieron cuando fueron al museo del antiguo Nerv

Rei apareció por la puerta.

**Tetsuya: **Mientras no sea otro ángel como el último.

Esas palabras de aquel chico hicieron enfadar a Shinji al extremo de que el moreno se levantó de la mesa y fue directo adonde estaba aquel chico levantado y le soltó un puñetazo en toda la mejilla.

**Shinji:** ¡No vuelvas a decir eso en tu asquerosa vida! ¡Kaworu era una buena persona! ¿Y qué si era un ángel? ¡Él me salvó de la oscuridad! ¡No permitiré que alguien como tú diga esas cosas de él!

Mientras el chico se levantaba del suelo, Shinji era atrapado por Misato y Etsuko para que no agrediera más al muchacho.

**Etsuko:** Shinji, tranquilo.

El chico se tranquilizó al escuchar la voz de la muchacha.

**Misato: **Me lo llevaré a casa.

**Gendo: **Llévatelo.

Unas alarmas empezaron a sonar y una voz femenina informó que un ángel volvía a atacar.

**Asuka:** Empieza la acción.

La pelirroja se levantó y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

**Asuka: **Niña favorita, Shinji idiota, Nueva, vamos

La pelirroja salía ya por la puerta seguida por la albina mientras Etsuko se dirigía con Shinji detrás de las otras dos.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de la transportación a la otra dimensión, Etsuko se fijó en el gato negro que los seguía.

**Etsuko: **Harael.

El gato saltó encima de la chica para que lo acariciara y luego saltó al tubo de Shinji.

**Akagi: **Entráis en 3… 2… 1… ¡YA!

…:En la otra dimensión:…

En cuanto llegaron a la ciudad en ruinas, el ángel ya los atacó a todos.

**Ramiel:** ¡Dejadme en paz!

**Asuka: **Que te crees tú eso.

Asuka sacó su rifle para disparar al ángel pero falló, Ramiel atacó a Asuka dejándola inconsciente.

**Etsuko: **¡Asuka!

La morena corrió hasta la pelirroja para cogerla y sacarla del campo de combate para dejarla cerca de unas ruinas, a salvo, mientras Rei atacaba a Ramiel. Shinji, por su parte, solo miraba hasta que uno de los ataques del ángel dio a la morena.

**Shinji: **¡Etsuko!

**Etsuko: **¡Kyaaaaa!

Shinji decidió empezar la lucha, no por obligación si no porque él mismo sintió el dolor del golpe que recibía la chica.

Ahora comenzaba la guerra para Shinji.


	12. Sentimientos familiares

Después de tanto tiempo, hola de nuevo.

Creo que la espera por este capitulo vale la pena, aunque eso lo decidis vosotros y no yo.

Me ha costado mucho hacerlo, no me venia la inspiración así que me ha costado como nunca pero me gusta el resultado.

Disfrutad y comentad.

* * *

Ahora comenzaba la guerra para Shinji.

**Shinji: **¡Ramiel, detente!

**Ramiel: **Hahahel, por mucho que seas mi hermano, ¡no me detendré!

**Shinji: **Has dañado a Etsuko, mi segunda parte.

Ramiel se puso pálida, aún más de lo que ya era. Rei aprovecho ese pequeño descuido para atacar al ángel sin compasión pero el ángel lo notó y de un golpe lanzó lejos a la chica.

**Ramiel: **Ni te me acerques, Lilith.

Shinji estaba furioso, Ramiel había herido a personas con las que él había combatido a su lado.

Sus manos empezaron a brillar y aquella luz se tornó dos pistolas.

**Shinji: **Prepárate, Ramiel.

Shinji corrió hacia donde el ángel estaba y empezó a disparar pero Ramiel lo esquivaba con gran destreza y le devolvía los ataques.

**Shinji:** ¡Mierda!

El cuerpo de Shinji empezó a cambiar bajo la mirada de Harael.

**Ramiel: **¿Pero qué? ¿¡Cómo te conviertes en Hahahel si aún no estás completo!

Shinji volvió a la carga pero esta vez su velocidad era vertiginosa, Ramiel y Shinji tenían, casi, la misma velocidad. Era una batalla muy igualada, ninguno de los dos era herido por el otro.

**Shinji: **¡Te asesinaré!

**Ramiel:** ¿Cómo hiciste con Tabris? O me absorberás como hiciste con Shamshel y Sachiel?

**Shinji: **Explícate.

**Ramiel: **De acuerdo, pero dejemos de luchar y me tendrás que ganar.

Shinji bajo las armas.

**Shinji: **¿Y en que te he de ganar?

**Ramiel: **A un juego, jugaremos a… recordar.

Shinji quedó perplejo ante la respuesta de Ramiel, no sabia a que tipo de juego jugarían, pero si eso le daba respuestas, no le importaba.

**Shinji: **Acepto, juguemos.

Ramiel sonrió, puso sus pies en el suelo y empezó a caminar en vez de levitar. Cuando estaba a pocos centímetros del chico, se detuvo. Un hilo de luz salió de la frente del ángel a la frente del humano.

Una sucesión de imágenes recorrieron la mente de Shinji. Eran los recuerdos de Ramiel. La sucesión se detuvo en uno, una luz recorrió la imagen y Shinji, entró al recuerdo.

El cuerpo lo notaba ligero, tranquilo, relajado, cada músculo, de pies a cabeza, estaba en completa relajación, sin estrés, liberado, sentía su respirar lento, en el vacío tranquilo, silencioso, oscuro, se movió, no había nadie, no había nada, sólo, estaba él, sólo, importaba él, sólo quedaba la más tranquila oscuridad, se sentía cansado, la relajación le superaba, el sueño le invadía, se iba durmiendo. Una luminosa y clara luz, entonces apareció, quitando el sueño que se apoderaba de él, despertando del embrujo que tenía, ya no estaba cansado, se sentía con energía, una energía brillante, nueva, fuerte; la oscuridad, se había vuelto luz, la nada era una ciudad, un paisaje, el silencio ya no reinaba, se oían ruidos extraños, un gigante lila amenazador apareció del suelo, lo reconocía, Shinji lo había piloteado, el chico por fin lo comprendía, Ramiel le estaba mostrando como se siente la lucha por parte de los ángeles. Shinji sentía que no quería luchar, pero tampoco quería morir, disparó al gigante morado para defenderse. Le dio de lleno, se sentía mal, no quería hacer daño, era pacifista pero tenía una misión que cumplir, después del disparo, el gigante empezó a irse por donde había venido, sentía alivio, ya no tendría que hacerle más daño al gigante. Sacó el taladro, tenia que llegar a donde se encontraba su objetivo... ¿su objetivo?... ¿Quién era su objetivo? No era importante, sólo debía cavar, no importaba qué. Alguien le disparó, _amenaza_, eso pensó, mostró su escudo y devolvió el disparo _¡Booom!_, escuchó, ¿Alguien ha sufrido? No importaba ese detalle, había de cumplir su misión y eso era lo más importante, sus sentimientos, no importaban. Shinji recordó esa sensación: la sensación de tener que hacer algo desagradable porque era su cometido, la conocía bien, la sentía cuando recordaba a Kaworu. Con el taladro, siguió penetrando la tierra hacia su objetivo, tenía que darse prisa, no sabia cuando ni como lo atacarían de nuevo. Cuando oscureció, se detuvo, algo andaba mal, toda la energía eléctrica que había notado, se esfumó, entonces, un rayo de energía se dirigía hacia el ángel y este envió un ataque al notarlo, las energías se evitaron sin dejar su objetivo e impactaron, el enviado por el enemigo del ángel falló y el del ángel fue interrumpido por otro gigante, esta vez naranja, que, con un escudo, interceptó el disparo pero de eso el ángel no se dio cuenta, bajando sus defensas y permitiendo que el segundo disparo lo alcanzase. Cuando el disparo lo alcanzo, una oscuridad envolvió las imágenes y se fue disipando, mostrando la realidad donde se encontraba antes de sincronizarse con los recuerdos del ángel.

**Shinji: **Lo siento...

**Ramiel:** Me has ganado, felicidades.

La sonrisa que puso Ramiel era triste, _sonríe como Kaworu_, pensó Shinji. El ángel le dio un abrazo a Shinji.

**Shinji:** Responde a una cosa: ¿Qué son esas esferas de luz?

**Ramiel:** Nuestras almas, para encontrar la salvación entraremos en ti, formaremos parte de tu alma para que, cuando uses el Espíritu Viviente del Ángel, nos des un destino.

Shinji fue a decir algo cuando el ángel empezó a brillar y a convertirse en una esfera de luz.

**Shinji: **Gracias.

**Ramiel:** Nunca cambies, eres tan bueno como antes, Hahahel.

La esfera de luz se poso en las manos de Shinji y este la abrazó antes de que desapareciera. Cuando esta desapareció, Etsuko y Rei recobraron el sentido y Shinji fue corriendo a ayudarlas a pararse en pie, Asuka seguía inconsciente.

Una luz debajo de sus pies se los llevo.

…::En la sala de tubos::...

**Akagi:** Bien hecho, chicos.

Al ver que Asuka no recobraba el sentido, Akagi hizo llamar al equipo médico que se llevó a la chica rapidamente.

**Rei:** Todo lo ha hecho Shinji, Dra. Akagi.

**Akagi:** Bien, nos reuniremos cuando Asuka recobre el sentido, hasta entonces, descansad.

**Etsuko:** Shinji, ¿Qué te mostró Ramiel?

**Shinji: **Ya te lo explicaré, de momento, obedezcamos.

**Etsuko:** De acuerdo, Dra. Akagi.

Etsuko, Rei y Shinji salieron de la sala, dejando atrás a la doctora Akagi.

**Akagi:** Cuanto han crecido en tan poco tiempo, Shinji y Rei.

* * *

No ha habido mucha acción pero el capitulo cumple con lo que deseaba escribir.

Tanto si os gusta como si no, comentad, por favor ^^


	13. Figura nueva, amistad buena

**Despues de tanto tiempo, aqui lo teneis, en esta ocasión no hay acción.**

**Me encanta la parte del final.**

* * *

**Shinji: **Misato, ¿Asuka ha recobrado ya el sentido?

Shinji se sentaba en una de las sillas disponiéndose a comer después de agradecer por los alimentos, hacia ya tres días que ni él ni las otras dos sabían de Asuka, sólo conocían el echo de que la tenían en la base y nadie podía visitarla.

**Misato: **No, Ritsuko cree que su conciencia ha quedado en ese lugar.

Misato dejó de comer durante un momento y miraba la mesa con la mirada perdida, como si hablase de algo doloroso, pero lo era, ella quería muchísimo tanto a la pelirroja como a Shinji, los adoraba como si fuesen sus propios hijos y pensar que un de ellos pudiese ser que no despertase, la aterraba.

**Shinji: **Entiendo. Vamos, Harael.

Shinji dejó su plato a medio comer y se fue a la cocina, empezó a lavar los platos y al acabar se dirigió al camino que llevaba a su habitación.

**Misato:** El otro día fuiste con Etsuko, ¿no?

Ella miraba al chico como una madre interrogando a su hijo por su novia, pero él no lo entendería, él nunca había tenido padres, no recordaba , mejor dicho, no sabia, como miraban unos padres a sus hijos ya que su madre murió a una temprana edad y su padre le dejó poco después para luego llamarlo a que arriesgase su vida.

**Shinji:** Así es.

**Misato: **Mmmm... ¿y de que hablasteis?

Misato se sentía celosa, en el pasado ella había intentado seducir a ese niño pero este la rechazó y ahora él se llevaba igual de bien que con Tabris, el decimoséptimo ángel.

**Shinji: **…

Misato entendió que no se lo diría por lo que simplemente le sonrió y empezó a beber de su cerveza. Shinji, por su parte, al ver la escena de su tutora con la cerveza decidió marcharse a su habitación, no podía decirle que su conversación había tenido que ver con cosas que ellos intentaban descubrir: su padre a través de los manuscritos del mar muerto y él por parte de los ángeles.

Shinji llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta, empezó a mirar las figuritas que ya tenia echas de cuando estuvo deprimido por la muerte de su amado, de su ángel, de la única persona que le había importado y la misma persona que le había amado. Cogió una. La miró detenidamente. Sonrió. Pronunció su nombre y él apareció.

**Kaworu:** Shinji, ¿que querías?

Shinji miró a su ventana, el abino estaba sentado en ella, no lo podía creer y, de la sorpresa, su boca se abrió un poco. Kaworu sonrió a Shinji con una sonrisa dulce pero de mirada triste.

**Shinji: **Kaworu...

Kaworu se levantó y fue hacia el gato negro, hacia su compañero celestial, lo cogió, se sentó en la cama y miró a Shinji.

Shinji se giró sonrojado, avergonzado por haber seguido con la mirada a su amado ángel y se encontró con sus figuras artesanales acabadas y por empezar, cogió una que aún debía ser tallada y le pidió a Kaworu que no se moviera, el de ojos rojos obedeció el deseo del chico y permaneció quieto con Harael tumbado en sus piernas. Shinji empezó a tallar al Tabris de los recuerdos de su parte angelical con un gato negro en sus piernas. Al acabar de tallar la figura de madera, Kaworu se acercó y se sorprendió al ver la figura.

**Kaworu:** Cómo...

**Harael: **No eres el único que ha estado haciendo progresos, ellos ya han empezado a hacer su trabajo.

Cuando Kaworu fue a responder, unas pisadas se escucharon y Shinji miró a Kaworu asustado, temeroso de que no le fueran a descubrir. Cuando se abrió la puerta, Misato se asomó.

**Misato:** Shinji, estabas hablando... ¿Ahora otro gato?

En la habitación se encontraban Shinji y dos gatos negros, reconoció al de ojos amarillos pues era el de Shinji pero el otro, el de ojos rojos, le resultaba vagamente familiar pero no recordaba bien.

**Shinji:** No importa, sólo dejalo.

**Misato:** De acuerdo.

Misato se marchó y el gato de ojos rojos se volvió Kaworu, quien se acercó a Shinji y le dijo que le amaba. Kaworu empezó a reír muy flojito cuando Shinji le miró y se sonrojó. Kaworu se fue a ir pero Shinji lo convenció para que se quedara, le quería regalar aquella figura que estaba haciendo, durante un rato los dos chicos y el gato no dijeron nada y cuando el pelinegro la acabó se la entregó. La figura quedó preciosa y Kaworu la cogió.

**Kaworu: **Recuerda, amigo, siempre estaré contigo.

Kaworu se marchó y Harael se fue con él.

Shinji se sentó en la cama recordando el primer día que vio a Kaworu, en la playa. No sabe cuanto tiempo pasó pero sólo se dio cuenta de la hora cuando Misato fue a hablar con Shinji, Asuka había recobrado la consciencia.

Misato y Shinji fueron rápidos a ver a la chica pelirroja quien les recibió como lo hizo en el pasado, antes de desaparecer para ir a algún país de occidente. Misato abrazó a Asuka como una madre preocupada. Asuka la apartó diciéndole que no se le acercará que ella no necesitaba la compasión de nadie.

**Asuka:** ¿Qué hace el idiota de Shinji aquí? Lo último que quiero es verle.

Shinji se fue de la habitación, aún estaba preocupado de el porqué de que Harael se fuese y, divagando en sus pensamientos, se topó con Rei.

**Shinji:** Ayanami

**Rei:** Ikari, ¿que te sucede?

Shinji hizo señales para explicarle que ese no era buen lugar para hablar, que seria mejor que fuesen a dar una vuelta.

Cuando estaban dando una vuelta por las calles de la capital nipona, un silencio incomodo reinaba entre ellos hasta que llegaron a un parque donde unos niños pequeños jugaban bajo la maternal mirada de sus madres. Allí Shinji empezó a explicarle todos sus problemas a Rei, ella escuchaba en silencio al chico. Shinji no comentó nada sobre los ángeles, a pesar de saber que Rei era una, pues sabia que ella y su padre compartían una extraña relación, al acabar, Rei lo abrazó tal y como lo habia echo Misato con Asuka, pero ella más gentil, más dulce.

Rei no entendía el porqué de aquel abrazo tan cariñoso, ella se había puesto la etiqueta de persona con un corazón de hielo pues era una persona fría y seria pero no entendía e porqué de que el joven Ikari le provocase esos sentimientos que no había tenido con nadie ni con su creador, el padre del chico. Ella sólo sabia que algo quería abrazarlo, que él no llorase, que él fuese feliz.

* * *

Review! pleasure!


End file.
